


-retort-

by Loppe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loppe/pseuds/Loppe
Summary: 一个对黑魔咒杖有点想法的召唤.
Kudos: 7





	-retort-

ff14/黑召 retort

召唤搜了搜惺忪的睡眼，难得的假期和舒适的床铺让他还想再睡个回笼觉，只是也不知道现在是几点了，他本能地从被窝里探出头想和室友确认一下时间，看到宽敞却冷清的房间景象时他才想起来，这里不是学校，是黑魔的家。  
召唤清醒了。双人床另一侧空荡荡的床单上没有残留下一丝温度，黑魔已经出门很久了。他也没有告知召唤今日的计划，出门那会儿召唤还在梦里，自然不知道黑魔到底去哪里了。也难怪黑魔昨晚少有的没有折腾自己，躺上床就普通地抱着召唤睡着了，夜袭也没有，被欺负久了的召唤多少还有些期待来着。  
不透光的窗帘被拉得死死的，房间里一片漆黑，召唤摸索着下床去洗漱，黑魔今天也不在，好不容易有了可以自由支配的时间，对此召唤的选择是--继续回床上躺着。黑魔的床很柔软，还有淡淡好闻的味道，陷在温暖的被子里似乎能将人的疲倦都全部扫去，虽然召唤也很喜欢自己的宝石兽睡床，但就舒适度而言显然比不上黑魔的。如果每天能在这样的睡床中休息，睡眠质量应该很好才是，召唤想，那黑魔眼眶下的黑眼圈大概是天生的，这既让他看起来阴沉得难以接近，又有种病弱的美感。  
说起来黑魔的坐骑里也有一张神奇的飞床，虽然他很少用过，召唤还挺羡慕的，毕竟就算把自己卖了他也买不起，在召唤眼里导师大概都是像黑魔这样富裕的人吧。但黑魔的屋子却装修得很简洁，加上清一色暗色系格调的家具，让他的屋子看起来空旷又安静。  
召唤坐回床上又准备躺下，环顾了一圈房间却不经意间突然有了惊人的发现：黑魔竟然没有带咒杖出门。那根宝贝的天杖就这么被搁在靠窗的墙角，因为失去了黑魔以太的维持，外侧的圆环和晶石乃至中间的球体都停止了转动，比起武器现在更像一件过分精致的装饰品。  
既然他罕见地没有随身携带天杖， 那或许是去了什么需要特别注重礼仪的场合吧。讲座或者婚礼之类的，考虑到今天是休息日，婚礼的可能性要大一些，虽然召唤几乎没有踏足过黑魔的社交圈子，但根据观察他大概可以确信，黑魔的朋友一定很少，如果是在他知道的人里面…会是学者和战士吗？召唤选修过学者的军事学治疗法基础课程，虽然学得马马虎虎，但对学者这人还是有一些了解，如果他知道自己跟黑魔的关系的话……算了，也无所谓。  
他情不自禁地取过了天杖，捧着这把沉重的物体时，召唤突然心生了一种不太妙的想法，对黑魔的渴望又在他心底推波助澜，让他去实现这个想法。  
无论经历了多少次肉体的紧密结合，召唤发现自己仍对黑魔的了解少之又少，他只知道黑魔除了在做导师应该承担的指导和教育任务之外，也会和固定的小队成员一起承接一些冒险任务，这其中大多数都是召唤还未涉及过的，尽管自己也早就不是需要照顾的豆芽了，但黑魔从未像指导其他人一样锻炼过自己，也从未向他人提起过召唤，毕竟把自己的学生藏在家里并不是一件光彩的事情。召唤也不是没有想过这个问题，自己对黑魔来说到底是什么。  
召唤干脆地脱下睡衣，换上只有在跟黑魔做爱时会偶尔穿的唤魂腰布裙，把冰冷的天杖抱在怀里，用体温温暖它。如果在厚重的制式长袍下，单穿着这件单薄得仅仅就像一件点缀物的短裤，几乎就是在对黑魔明示“可以来操我”。在他的办公室，慢慢撩起衣摆露出缠着蓝色绑带的小腿，直到白皙的大腿根部也看得一清二楚。虽然那时黑魔的诧异也只维持了一瞬间，随即又恢复了不屑的表情。但他把召唤吃干抹净的时候倒是一副欲罢不能的样子。也不知道在交合的过程中，究竟是谁陷得更深一些。  
天杖在肉体的摩擦下开始有了温度，相较于包裹着皮革的魔导书而言，金属制的柱状物体握在手里要更有份量，召唤当然不止满足于这些，黑魔像对待自己的躯干一样重视的武器、他释放源源不断强大魔法的依托物、操控破坏与毁灭以太的承载体，此刻像一件玩物一样被召唤夹在腿间，仅仅只是这样亵渎还不够，召唤变本加厉地用胯间胀大的性器去蹭那把硬物。  
屋内的景象逐渐变得淫靡了起来，天杖由内而外散发出与黑魔的以太相同的气息，长期被这种味道包裹着的召唤早已经习惯了，现在他只想这把高贵而唯一的咒杖上留下自己的痕迹。召唤不安分地掀开腰间的裙帘，轻轻拨弄了一下那块已经被濡湿了一片的单薄布料，完全硬起的阴茎就已经不老实地抵在了咒杖柱身的中端。那是黑魔最常握着的位置，他有力的手掌在那里停留过。  
召唤也没想过他会被黑魔调教得对着一把咒杖都能发情，又或许是好奇欲在作怪，召唤浑身发热意乱情迷的样子和以往确实没有什么区别，他的需求迫切需要被满足，而怀中刚好就有一件眼下最合适的发泄物--尽管召唤知道在黑魔衣柜的下层有各式各样买给自己的玩具，每一样召唤都亲身体验过，但从来没有哪一个能像属于黑魔的天杖一般让他如此兴奋。  
床单被揉乱，皱得一塌糊涂，召唤死死抓着天杖，虽然他的手掌也不算小，但握着两根东西却并不能像捧着魔导书一样从容。他曲着腿不住地扭动腰身，上下磨蹭着那根光滑的咒杖，前端渗出的液体都流了下来，原本冰凉的物体也好像有些发热似的。召唤又想把柱身塞进自己的臀缝间，用饥渴的穴口去亲吻这把危险的武器，他努力挺着腰，却夹不住沾上淫液变得滑滑腻腻的粗长物体。召唤翻身侧躺着，找了个更舒适的姿势。黑魔很爱从背后抱住自己，召唤倒是更希望能被从正面抱着顶，只是那个人现在不在，没得选择，召唤仅凭抱着天杖蹭蹭就愉悦得像只在咕噜咕噜的猫咪一样，弓着背颤抖着缩成一团，喉咙里发出含糊不清的呜咽。  
他的心情很好，莫名心生了一种占有的成就感。黑魔永远占据着主导地位，他实在过于强势了，召唤也偷偷想过尝试榨干这位蛮不讲理的衣冠禽兽，可一旦自己的动作被察觉到(比如把黑魔压在身下进入龙神附体)，迎接召唤的只有粗暴得像是要把自己囫囵吞下一般的激烈操干，反而是自己哭着被肏到意识不清的次数要多一些。召唤现在倒是开始想念黑魔的粗暴了，流着淫水的柔软小穴想要被黑魔的东西填满，他默默地腾出一只手捅进自己的穴慢慢揉搓着，来寻找一丝安慰，好在要想象黑魔的气息并不难，他的房间、他的床、他的被褥、他最重要的天杖都近在咫尺，召唤闭上眼，他甚至还能与黑魔的以太同调。  
召唤模模糊糊地想思考，究竟是自己成了黑魔的所有物，还是黑魔的一切如今都属于自己了。他大概是有点上头了，连后者这种猖狂的想法都住进脑子里了，但他的思绪被快感冲得断断续续的，后穴塞进三根手指，腿间还夹着来之不易的心爱玩具，召唤感觉自己什么也不剩下了，他终于忍耐不住声音，小声呼唤着黑魔的名字。  
不管黑魔怎么劝诱，召唤平日做爱总是很少发出多余的声音，黑魔当然不止满足于听到他甜腻的喘息声，可召唤偏偏在那种时候要倔犟地咬住嘴唇，也不知道是出于什么原因。难得在这样没有丝毫顾虑的独处场合下，召唤身体抖动得越发激烈，上下两张小嘴都传出舒服的呻吟，软绵绵的声音里充满了情欲，又觉得羞耻，又渴望黑魔能看看自己这副淫荡的样子。  
啊啊、毕竟都是那个人亲手调教出来的。  
召唤闭上眼在黑暗中找到黑魔淡漠的脸庞，他青金石色的双眸……他是会比召唤自己更先一步察觉到这副身体的反应、会伏在召唤耳边轻轻问“要去了吗”、然后又扼住召唤的欲望不让他射的人。黑魔唯一教会他的就是如何在无数次近乎疯狂的性爱中得到享受。召唤总算能摆脱黑魔控制地独自尽兴一次，积蓄已久的欲望也终于得以释放，像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧抱着天杖，在高潮中失神，爽得双膝都在打颤…偏偏在这个时候又想起来黑魔再次压倒自己，强迫着他再来一次的情形。  
召唤在短暂的高潮带来的余韵中喘息了好一会儿，双手不自觉地上下抚摸着怀里的天杖，将射出来的精液都涂抹在上面，半透明的乳白色液体在漆黑的咒杖上十分显眼。  
他想，如果黑魔现在回来看到这副场景，会是怎样的反应，召唤不是没考虑过后果，黑魔不可能允许自己这样胡作非为，看着最合手的天杖在他人手里被肆无忌惮地玩弄，或许都能够让他在每一次战斗中使用魔法时感到一阵恶寒，他应该恼羞成怒，对罪魁祸首降下惩罚，把自己操得死去活来，直到玩坏都不罢休。但事实上平日黑魔又很纵容召唤，关注他、在意他、需要他，却从不说出来，即使在半强迫着进入召唤的身体时也会注意分寸，他知道黑魔对自己是特别的，那是因为他没有试探过黑魔的底线，一直以来都小心翼翼地顺从他、满足他，因此黑魔也不会想到，乖巧的好学生也会有不听话的一天，要是他真的生气，他更应该冷漠得一言不发，阴沉着脸粗暴地把召唤整个人丢出家门。  
事已至此召唤才感到有一丝恐惧，他是不想离开黑魔的，不然也不会就着咒杖发泄欲望了。这种恐惧都源自于他的假设、他的不确定，不确定自己对黑魔究竟抱有怎样的感情，除了生理上的依赖以外他很难再考虑更多的需求，不确定黑魔究竟又是如何看待自己的，是否真的只是把自己当成……玩具？同时这种恐惧也刺激着召唤的神经，让他又亢奋起来，也就是说，还没有结束。  
召唤用手肘支撑起身体，跪坐在床上，仰着头举起天杖，吸收了召唤的以太，天杖顶端的圆环和晶体竟然开始缓慢而断断续续地转动起来。召唤满意地凝视着色彩深邃的水晶球和那片细密的羽毛，尝试着集中精神。  
情欲还未散去，异于常人的同调特性让召唤的身体变得更敏感，他忍耐着压抑体内的躁动，回想起自己曾接触过的微乎其微的黑魔法咒语。  
在与黑魔相识的时间里，他从未向召唤透露过传授黑魔法技巧的任何可能性，或许也是发现了自己缺乏资质根本不适合吧，倒是召唤兴致勃勃地翻阅过黑魔随身带着的魔法书，还有他讲课所用的教材，召唤也并不是真对这种魔法感兴趣，光是研究源自古代亚拉戈的召唤术和复杂的以太学就已经足够精疲力尽了，黑魔本以为召唤只是一时兴起，没想到他也会认认真真在书房埋头苦读，可黑魔对此没有任何表示，只是任由召唤装模作样地钻研。  
召唤仔细地回想起，自己记忆中最清晰深刻的一段黑魔法咒语，仅仅只在黑魔唯一一次带他参加四人任务时见识过其威力，就让召唤一直心心念念。他学着黑魔的样子举起天杖，冗长的咏唱、独特的音节，他其实记得并不是那么清楚，虽然在他学习过的魔法里这根本算不上是复杂的，但黑魔法对学习者体质的要求更苛刻，召唤是知道的，自己承受不了这种魔法。  
召唤并没有对自己的决定感到后悔，他难得地固执了一回，忍着体内波涛汹涌产生异常反应的以太波动也要咏唱完这一句咒语。召唤感觉自己的血液都要沸腾起来，他被残酷的火属性以太侵蚀了，又或者是制裁，好像要把他的身体都燃烧殆尽一样。  
天杖的顶端发出暗紫色的光芒，依凭在咒语中借由以太释放的巨大能量使其不住震动，召唤艰难地用双手稳住天杖，他痛苦地皱着眉头，身体已经被炙烤得疼痛难忍，好像被鞭打、被撕裂开来，就如同被黑魔整个人抱起摁在墙上顶撞一样，灼热又辛辣的以太深深灌进召唤的体内，他被这股热浪冲昏，却仍然哑着嗓子断断续续地咏唱着危险的咒语。  
但、当最后一个音节念出口时，天杖也只是剧烈抖动了一下，从顶端迸出几丝星星点点的火花，落到床单之前便在空中消散了，光芒很快暗淡下来。这是意料之中的情况，要是真炸坏了房子他可赔不起。  
不过没想到这个稚拙又不成功的施法仪式，竟让召唤的魔力也几乎耗尽。他又开始贪心起黑魔迅速回复魔力的能力，而自己只能脱力地瘫倒在床上，默念着醒梦的术式。  
召唤疲惫地瞌上双眼，松开了天杖却还将它搂在怀里。他也没有力气去清理现场，反正无论如何都会被敏锐的黑魔发现，不如就让他亲眼看看好了。召唤在半梦半醒之间神游，不知道过了多久楼下终于传来门开锁的声音。  
黑魔回来了。因为不放心那小家伙一个人在家里，一路上都在想这件事，最后还是随便找了个借口提前离场了。但推开自己半掩着的房门时还完全没有做好心理准备，眼前的景象让他一阵头晕目眩。  
“你在做什么。”咬牙切齿、一字一顿的语气。这并非一个问句，他的目光最先落在赤身裸体的召唤上，然后是自己被弄脏的天杖，一种说不出的感觉在心里交缠。  
召唤眯着眼看径直向自己走来的黑魔，他穿着干净简洁的黑色礼服，一副庄重的样子和脸上的表情截然不同，他平时的淡漠严肃也是靠着对身份的注重来维持的，真正动了性子就什么都写在脸上了，他眉头紧锁，眼中满是怒火，嘴角微微抽动着，白皙的脸颊也因为气愤而有些泛红。  
他要是就此厌烦了，就应该让召唤滚出家门，这是召唤所猜测的，也是他想证明的，证明黑魔确实不近人情到残忍的地步，无论自己是逃避他，还是取悦他，他都不会流露出任何真情实感，也从未对召唤说过一句…喜欢。  
他不会说的。  
但他也没有像召唤想象中那样发火。  
黑魔一把夺过对方怀里的天杖，精液还没有完全干涸，粘稠湿滑的触感让手感有些诡异，回归到主人的手中的天杖被注入了魔力，在以太的流动下重新开始运转，黑魔得心应手地转动着武器，将尖端朝下，划破了召唤的裙裤，擦着召唤的大腿划出红色的印记，挤进了召唤腿间在他湿漉漉的肉穴外试探，柔软的小穴只能在坚硬的物体的威胁下瑟缩着。  
感到冰冷的物体抵在自己的穴口，召唤这才感到慌乱，慌乱又让他再度兴奋起来，吐着水的阴茎再次硬了起来，他又不敢乱动，挺着身子伸手去拿床头的魔导书 _雷蒙盖顿_ ，就在要够到的时候却被黑魔摁住手腕，拽过来又死死压住，召唤发出不情愿地轻哼。  
黑魔的动作停住了，他抓着召唤的手腕，清楚地看到了他手掌上烧伤留下的黑褐色痕迹。  
“你、”黑魔移开了天杖，搁在一边，稍微松开了召唤一些，他俯身查看伤势，还好不太严重，但大片的痕迹着实让人心惊。召唤没明白黑魔一下子心软了是为什么，如果不是顺着他的动作看去，召唤也没有反应过来自己的手在刚才的乱来中被烧伤了，说实话还有点痛。  
“这个品级太高了，你用不了的。好歹先换一个单手…”比起教训这语气更像是在安抚召唤，一面脱下自己碍事的衣物。召唤并不觉得自己能这么快就得到原谅，他可怜地看着黑魔，对方叹了口气又继续说，“不对，你连灵魂水晶都没有，想什么呢。”  
“对不起…”召唤自觉地将双腿缠上黑魔的腰，要是卖卖乖就能讨好黑魔的话，他也不至于因为故意逃课而被扣平时成绩了。  
黑魔也并不需要他讨好，他从未认真把召唤当成自己的学生，更不可能认为是恋人，他眼中两人微妙的关系是那样脆弱，因此才不愿意面对和承认自己的感情，但面对召唤笨拙的回应他又于心不忍了。不用说看着召唤迷乱淫欲的样子黑魔也硬了，决定趁着怨气还没消散先好好把人欺负一番。  
高潮过的小穴酥软得几乎什么都可以接纳，也更加敏感，黑魔不费什么力就插了进去，直接顶进最深处，紧致的肠壁包裹着肉棒，黑魔舒服地呼着气，身下的人也因为如愿被填满呼吸变得急促，后穴小心地收缩，热切地迎接着黑魔。  
召唤的身体在撞击下被带动得一颤一颤的，黑魔没了往常的慢条斯理，一上来就是激烈的深插，爽得召唤险些叫出声，最后还是艰难地咬住了下嘴唇，他其实很享受这种被塞满的饱胀感，也想被黑魔中出，被他的精液灌满肚子，虽然大部分时间黑魔会认真做好安全措施，现在这种情况除外。  
红肿的肉穴被黑魔照顾得无微不至，吞吐着肉棒的样子也相当卖力，召唤扭着屁股把自己送上前迎合黑魔，每一次黑魔的欲望深深埋进自己体内，顶着烂熟的软肉时，召唤就忍耐不住发出软糯的鼻音，连脚趾都紧绷蜷缩起来。  
黑魔抬起召唤的双腿，一边维持抽插的动作，一边俯下身舔舐召唤的乳头，召唤的身体柔韧度还算不错，被黑魔这样压着也没喊疼，乳头在吮吸下涨得通红，乳尖被舌头玩弄而挺立起，美味得像两颗草莓。黑魔想着召唤那点威力可怜的医术，兴许真的能吸出一点奶汁来，他看着召唤昂头喘着气，半睁的眼里蒙上一层雾气，张合的口中探出粉色的舌头，黑魔又忍不住想吻上那张嘴，他凑上前，啃咬着召唤的嘴唇。  
黑魔的脸庞突然一下贴得很近，召唤才发觉自己上下两张嘴都被堵得严严实实，被彻底占有了，召唤抬手想去抓黑魔的头发，又因为碰到了手上的伤吃痛地松开了。召唤被吻得晕头转向，面对黑魔唇舌的进攻应接不暇，下面的小口也被插得水声不断，淫秽的音色此起彼伏。  
“舒服就叫出声来啊，想听你的声音。”黑魔舔了舔召唤的嘴角，抚摸着召唤的脸引诱他，他想自己真的是世界上最不合格最差劲的导师，他又关注着召唤的一举一动、又对他不闻不问，除了对召唤在性事上的天赋大加赞赏之外，既很少指导他又十分吝惜自己的夸奖，当然，也少有责骂过他。  
在冲击下本能地想攀附着依靠物，召唤搂着黑魔的脖子不让他直起身，伏在人肩膀上发出软乎乎的甜腻呜咽声，声音虽然微弱又细碎，贴在黑魔耳边传来的效果却比看来要好，想催情剂一般使情欲迅速膨胀，黑魔满意于耳际的低吟，接着又加重力道继续猛干。  
饥渴的腺体酥麻不已，快感和承受着的来自黑魔的躁动以太已经要累积到极限了，召唤受不住了，把黑魔抱得更紧，“慢…慢一点……”他流着汗，话语里还带着一丝哭腔，黑魔却跟没听见似的持久在召唤体内爆发。  
“不要一直…一直顶那里…我要去了、我…！”召唤急了，他拼不起被操干得支离破碎的意识，在快感的奔流中挣扎，他是想要和黑魔一起高潮，他不怕被侵略性的以太蚕食神志，他是怕自己要是被做到失去意识，如果稍微不注意分寸就要把召唤弄坏的话，黑魔总有一天要玩腻的吧。  
召唤想要告诉黑魔，却不知道该如何描述这种复杂的心情，除了黑魔以外还没有人让他体会过这种感受。但召唤哪里受得了这样猛烈的插干，没有来得及更多纠结，就哭着被黑魔压在身下插射了。  
黑魔抱起召唤，他原本不想给人休息的机会，但看着召唤抽噎的样子又觉得不太妙，于是摸着他的头低声问，“我弄疼你了？”  
召唤摇头，他没那么爱哭的，被操哭的次数也屈指可数，因为这样而被担心了到显得有些狼狈，他觉得黑魔的冷淡又是激情、温柔又是残忍，他就像黑魔法本身一样高深莫测。召唤坐在黑魔的腿上，彻底含住那根肉棒，腰已经软得使不上劲了，召唤蹭着黑魔的胸膛让他继续动。  
黑魔也一秒都不想停下，见召唤没什么大碍，又抓着他的腰上下抽送着，捏着纹身的部位有些发烫，他顶开痉挛着的肉穴，把积蓄的欲望和难言之情都发泄在召唤身上。  
召唤被动地把身心都交付于黑魔，四肢百骸都得到了满足，一时间什么都忘了，只记得对黑魔最初最原本的渴求，即使被干到高潮不断还呢喃着想要。他张着嘴，想告诉黑魔什么，却无法说出一句完整的话，只是发出零碎的音节，思绪也被撞得断断续续。黑魔在忘情之余努力去听也没能分辨明白召唤究竟要说什么。  
在湿热又柔嫩淫穴的吮吸下，黑魔也得以释放，两人都吐出阵阵舒服的喟叹。召唤心满意足被浓浊的精液填了一肚子，浑身战栗不止，魔力还在慢慢恢复，又被黑魔掠夺的一无所有，只有瘫在黑魔怀里让他顺着头发安抚。黑魔搂紧召唤，嘴唇贴着他发热的耳根，又轻轻咬着耳垂。  
短暂的回味后黑魔退出了召唤的体内，他原意是想抱着召唤去浴室清理，顺便趁机得寸进尺地再做上几回，可看到召唤实在太累了，又于心不忍，只好先扶着召唤躺回床上休息。  
“怎样？是要我教你学黑魔法吗。”黑魔凑到人耳边，在他喘息的间隙问道。  
“…绝对不要。” 过了好一会儿才传来召唤轻飘飘的声音，困倦得仿佛下一秒就要睡着了，但隔了半晌他又继续说，  
“我只是想更了解你一点。”

Loppe  
2020.1.22


End file.
